marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowcat (X-Men: Evolution)
through solid objects, Shorts out electronics | team = | ally = | fam = (Boyfriend) | xme = | voice = Maggie Blue O'Hara | other = }} :Shadowcat is from the Non MAU series . Shadowcat is a and part of the . She was one of the original students recruited to the team. After the New Mutants were formed, Kitty served as an instructor for them, alongside the other original students. She formed a relationship with , who she broke up and rekindled with on numerous occasions. She developed deep friendships with , , and , the latter she initially expressed romantic interest in. She also had a father-daughter relationship with , who she saved and had been saved by on occasion. She served as the leader of the X-Men sent to fight against Magneto while he was controlled by Apocalypse, operating against his will as a member of the . During the battle, she was knocked out by Magneto with the use of his controlled- and rescued by the , a group of mutants that Kitty had been enemies with ever since joining the X-Men. She reaffirmed her relationship with Avalanche for the final time after Apocalypse was defeated and in a vision had of his X-Men in the future, she was still a member of the team as an adult. Biography Early life Little is known about Kitty before she discovered her mutant powers. She was a good child who got along well with her parents. However, at school she was considered nerdy and picked on by other girls. The most prominent of these girls was Riley, who had become aware that Kitty was getting high grades and often tried to make fun of it with a friend of hers. She began to pick on Kitty at school sometime after this discovery and was not seen by any of the teachers. Joining the X-Men The young lady developed her powers over the course of a dream, where she was flying and without control. Powers and Abilities Kitty has the ability to phase through solid matter, this lets her walk through walls and walk on air. She can also phase various objects with her, though the larger the object the greater the strain it puts on her. Personality Kitty was initially vibrant in her wishes to remain a normal human, rather than the mutant she was becoming. Though her powers posed no real threat to her living a normal life, her initial reluctance to use them secretly caused a detractor, Lance Alvers, to become aware of them and try to use them for his own purposes. Kitty was very intelligent, and easily saw through his tricks once she used her powers to get the two into their school's office and he started to change grades. Despite not initially understanding, her knowing of right from wrong was on track. She knew that what he was doing was not something to take comfort in, nor be a part of. Relationships Background Shadowcat was voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara. First time that she has used the codename Shadowcat. On she was called and on she was just . First time Kitty appeared in animation since she appeared in the proposed pilot, named after her. In it, Kitty was the newest member of the . However, her characterization was highly criticized as being annoying and whiny. When was produced, Jubilee essentially filled the same role with the same criticisms. This was largely why Kitty was absent from the series. In the Comics She can actually "walk" on air using her phasing abilities. Also, during phasing she is resistant to telepathy. Colossus, Storm, and Wolverine went to recruit her. Emma Frost was already there trying to get her to join the Hellfire Club. She has also gone by the names Sprite and Ariel. She formed a friendship with Storm, who she thought was nicer than the other X-Men. Formed a father-daughter relationship with Wolverine. She went with to Japan with him and fought as his sidekick. Has a pet alien dragon named Lockheed, named after the company that made the Blackbird. Xavier forced her into the New Mutants, who were all in her age group. She then impressed him enough to rejoin the X-Men. Dated Colossus, before he died and after he came back to life. Was trained by Wolverine in Japan. The two developed a close father-daughter relationship. Joined S.H.I.E.L.D. for a time. Joined an X-Men team lead by Cyclops, which consisted of her, Beast, Emma Frost and Wolverine at the start. She sacrificed herself to save the Earth and all of humanity by phasing herself through a silver bullet and going off into space. She returned afterwards. However, due to her long exposure to the bullet, she was permanently stuck in her phased form and unable to touch or be touched. After she was slain during a mission with the X-Men, she was resurrected and able to touch again. Has been a teacher at Xavier's school and even headmistress. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Katherine Pryde (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution